narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobu Nomi
Bobu Nomi (ボボ能美, Bob McFlea)". Given this name by his outlandish parents, he has lived with it ever since. He is the son of a rogue Uzumaki and Aburame, who taught him the ways of the ninja before they were killed for their bounty when he was aged 20. Appearance Bobu has a relatively meagre and slender appearance, seeming to lack muscle and general proficiency as he moves about with the sloppiness of a civilian. With ragged clothes more reflective of a beggar, they serve the purpose of concealing his body like a regular Aburame, whilst seeming weak like a regular civilian. His face is dirty and ragged, as if worn with age, despite being only 25 years old. On top of his ragged appearance, he is often seen wearing a huge, torn cloak which covers his entire body further. Personality He takes the persona of an incorrigible old man, always complaining about everything as he goes about his daily work of physical labour. He is completely paranoid for his safety, though he does not show it, and has 2 different personas, with one being the highly trained, analytical mind reflective of his ability, and the other being the angry old man who acts as sloppy as a civilian. However, despite the distinctive nature of these 2 personalities, it is nigh-impossible to know when he is truly sloppy and when he is acting sloppy on purpose. Background Born from an Uzumaki and Aburame rogue nin, he lived in seclusion from the rest of the world, learning Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and clan jutsu from his parents. Since young, his parents drilled into him the importance of the basics, leading to him training them to an absurd degree. Critical thinking was also developed in the household, where he was taught to see things from all perspectives, regardless of the feasibility of his strategies, and to go about achieving them no matter the difficulty in doing so. This has led to the development of several of his skills in Fuuinjutsu (which was most aptly suited for a critical thinker like him), and the application of those in his Aburame jutsu, and basic Taijutsu, such as Shunshin, Substitution and Bunshin no Jutsu. However, just as he had begun to fluorish under his father's guidance, developing his own branch of Aburame ninjutsu, his father passed away from being caught by Hunter Nin, and promptly killed. His mother grieved for several days, and out of anger, taught him more Fuuinjutsu, accelerating his learning. After those few days, she saw in the room a letter left by her husband, which she read on her own and later left Bobu Nomi to read by himself. Basically, her husband had learned the basics and crafted a letter only to be released upon his death. It revealed all the techniques Aburame had to know, and the expression of his heartfelt love to both of them. This spurred Bobu Nomi to train much harder than before, using his expert intellect and relatively great chakra reserves to train endlessly in both Fuuinjutsu and Aburame Ninjutsu. However, this was not sufficient as, despite his mother's great longevity, ended up being killed when she was on her way back to the secret place where they lived. Bobu was forced to pack his belongings, sealing them up, to leave the area, as he knew that he was no longer safe. At that point in time, Bobu had learned as much of Fuuinjutsu as he could from his mother, and kept the expert guides on Fuuinjutsu in seals engraved on himself. Desiring to fulfil his parent's hopes for him, and understanding that he would need a degree of skill before he could do his family name proud, he began training, doing odd jobs such as manual labour using his clones while training in a secret sealed area developed by himself. Eventually, after developing his own repertoire of techniques, he arrived at Uzushiogakure, desiring to be a Genin there. "I will do you proud, mother, father. I will do my best to make you happy." He remarked to himself as he moved in, sentimental and all. Dreamscape Entering Uzushiogakure as a Genin, he learned and progressed rapidly under his sensei Ikido. Learning from him, he strived to embody his sensei's larger than life personality. Working towards this goal, he developed unshakeable faith in the morality of the shinobi world, and strived to become the kindest ninja of all. Golden Darkness Several years after his parents death, after working as a Mercenary for several years, the world was thrust into that of chaos by the armies of Black Zetsu. Forced to retire from his original duties, he works discretely as a combat supporter, entering any battlefields he comes across to aid the allies in defeating the Zetsu armies. He is currently working to re-establish contact with the rest of the Mercs Next Door leaders, to create a united front for any rebels fighting against White Zetsu. Abilities Bobu Nomi's abilities mainly revolve around Fuuinjutsu and Aburame Clan Ninjutsu, however he often relies on Taijutsu and the basics as well to make his techniques more effective. Basic Ninjutsu Bobu Nomi is proficient in all basic ninjutsu, such as the shunshin, bunshin, and transformation jutsus. Chakra Enhancement Bobu Nomi normally uses Chakra Enhancement to grip onto surfaces, increasing his sturdiness in battle. Using his chakra as an anchor, he often executes powerful blows whilst seeming to be an iron hard wall. He is also able to enhance his body casually to become stronger, though these are not as pronounced or effective when compared to true experts. In the case of Bobu, his mastery over these Taijutsu techniques are such that he would be able to hold his own against Taijutsu experts. Unnaturally Large Chakra Reserves Being an Uzumaki, Bobu possesses large chakra reserves. This has gotten even more pronounced with the amount of chakra shared with him by his Kikaichu. However, this is seen by Bobu to be a bane as much time has to be spent in refining his chakra control for specific techniques. It is said to easily be a match for a 15 year old Shikizaki Hyuga, but the exact maximum is unknown. The reason why it is not apparent that his reserves are that large to others is because he feeds most of it to his Kikaichu. Elemental Specialty Bobu's natural element is lightning and fire, which are deadly elements against his very own bugs. He has since learned several of these elemental ninjutsu, and can conjure basic lightning ninjutsu against his enemies, formulating both lightning and fire into any shape he desires to. However, these specialties have limited utility, considering that Bobu has developed a Fuuinjutsu capable of channelling many elements and techniques at one time. As such, despite these two elements being his affinity, his mastery over them, and the other elements, isn't as prominent as most expect it to be. He cannot and will not engage in a "power-contest" for elemental ninjutsu as chances are he will lose outright. He often relies on elemental combination techniques, such as a mixture of wind and fire in order to combat enemy techniques. These elemental techniques are secondary to his fighting style, and are only instrumental for Bobu's use to prolong the battle (his primary strategy). Of course, this does not mean that he cannot engage in elemental ninjutsu combat. The main thing of concern to Bobu when he does so is that he would more often than not expend more chakra than other users of the same element. Hence, Bobu, while often using elemental techniques, is merely a jack of all trades in terms of elemental mastery. Fuuinjutsu Mastery and Techniques Bobu Nomi possesses a trait that is desired in most Fuuinjutsu Masters - Creativity. Using this creativity and his analytical skills, he had deconstructed many seals and made his own original versions of them, preventing enemy seal masters from deducing the inner workings of his seal on sight. Some abilities he possesses include the Generic Sealing Technique, Fuinjutsu Trap, Unsealing Technique, and the Chakra Draining Seal. However, to Bobu, these are just the basics, and he has developed several of his own. Area Draining Seal A basic summary is as follows: *The seal only absorbs released chakra. NOT chakra within the body. The exception for this is the Close-Ranged Area Draining Seal, which requires contact. Released chakra is defined by chakra not within the chakra circulatory system (which means that seals can be drained as well). *The rate of chakra absorption is dependent on the number of Kikaichu/Kidaichu attached to the seal within the Insect Storage Seal. The seal only converts chakra for the kikaichu/kidaichu to absorb. For this reason, Elemental Techniques are absorbed slower. It is also dependent on the area in which the Area Draining Seal is absorbing chakra. For example, if the area where chakra is being absorbed is larger, the amount of chakra absorbed per unit area decreases, and vice versa as well. *The seal's functions can be modified depending on the situation. It can absorb the user's released chakra, preventing the enemy from detecting to user, and help mask other forms of released chakra in the area as well. It can also choose whose released chakra to absorb. *The Area Draining Seal CANNOT absorb Nature Energy, as Bobu has not discovered a way to do so. This is for balance purposes, as if not Bobu would have an infinite source of chakra to feed his bugs with. *The Area Draining Seal has 3 variants - Long, Medium and Close ranged. The size of the area being drained can be decided by Bobu at any time. Jutsu Seals Body Flicker Seal A seal developed by Bobu Nomi, combining the handseals required for the Body Flicker through linking this seal to the Jutsu seals. Thereby, whenever Bobu channels chakra into this seal, the full power of the Body Flicker Technique will activate. This technique is much more effective than the standard Body Flicker Technique due to the fact that it does not only do singular, simple high speed movement heading to a pre-designated location, but rather can be continually activated to achieve extreme speed movement in everything without the general training or muscle capacity normally required to move at such extreme speeds. This is one of the reasons why Bobu can somehow disappear from most people's sight at a whim, no matter where he is. Even so, Bobu does not use this technique often, relying instead on pure skill in order to constrain the data the opponent has on him. Seal of Jutsu Teleportation Chakra Storage Seal Chakra Limiter Seal Bobu has a Chakra Limiter Seal on him, designed to constrain his reserves to its current level (Kisame level). The reason for this is that he sets aside the remainder of his chakra to put into his Chakra Storage Seal, and also because he needs to feed the massive numbers of insects in his Insect Storage Seal. For this reason, Bobu is never actually at full power when others face him, as he only deactivates this Chakra Limiter Seal in dire situations, despite pulling on his Chakra Storage Seal for excess chakra. When this Chakra Limiter Seal is removed, all of Bobu's physical attributes, be it speed, strength, reserves and chakra regeneration, all increase by an extremely significant extent. Unlike normally, where he shows Chunin/Jounin level stats, when this seal is released he literally possesses Kage level power. Insect Storage Seal Insect Population Inside his massive Insect Storage Seal, Bobu Nomi contains a seemingly innumerable number of insects, supposedly ranging in the billions, and containing both Kikaichu and Kidaichu. These insects, through continuous evolution, all possess the capacity of absorbing extremely large amounts of chakra, and reproduce whenever they reach their maximum chakra capacity (which is extremely large). Both these Kikaichu and Kidaichu absorb chakra at extreme rates, far greater than the normal ones used by Aburame. It is said that the Kikaichu on Bobu's body alone (ranging in the thousands) can drain Bobu's full reserves (on the level of Kisame) in a matter of seconds. This is a testament to the effectiveness of the bugs' chakra absorption. Their combined chakra capacity is said to have a ludicrous limit, and thus Bobu is said to never run out of insects to fuel his Area Draining Seal. The insects in the seal also have a much longer lifespan as well, capable of living for several days (which is extended by the seal). When the insects die of old age, the younger Kikaichu absorb the massive amounts of chakra, carrying chakra from generation to generation (and thus continually increases). Bobu can also instruct these insects to transfer their chakra to his Chakra Storage Seal, such that in the nigh impossible situation where his Chakra Storage Seal is devoid of chakra, he still has another source in which he can draw chakra form. =Kikaichu King = In extremely large populations, the probability of anomalies occurring is much larger than normal. Within Bobu's Insect Storage Seal, several of Bobu's kikaichu were born completely mutated to have no age limit and an limitless capacity to grow bigger (and consequently absorb more chakra). The Kikaichu King is vastly different from normal Kikaichu in that its skin can literally eat chakra in a manner similar to enzyme reactions, breaking down even elemental techniques when it comes into contact with the Kikaichu King's skin. The Kikaichu King is thus capable of eating Elemental Ninjutsu as well. However, the Kikaichu King, being a creature that eats chakra, is weak to Taijutsu. The Kikaichu King's exoskeleton, however, is extremely hard. This is due to the incredible amount of chakra flowing through the Kikaichu King's body which passively enhances the Kikaichu's durability as it ages, and serves to increase the Kikaichu King's speed and strength as well. The increase in the Kikaichu King's attributes is said to be directly proportional to its size (i.e, scaled up attributes of Bobu's regular Kikaichu). This means that the Kikaichu King is not as fragile as one might expect. It's greatest attribute, however, is its chakra capacity. It is said to be able to devour Bobu's reserves in an instant. Currently, Bobu has an unknown number of Kikaichu Kings, with the largest one being said to be the size of a small boss summon. They are extremely valuable creatures, and Bobu only sends them out in extreme, last resort situations. = Kidaichu Emperor = Similarly, among the many kidaichu Bobu possesses, some evolved into Kidaichu Emperors. These are extremely huge variants of Kidaichu which, like the Kikaichu Kings, have no seeming limit to their age. They possess the incredible capacity to devour chakra at an unprecedented rate and grow to extremely huge sizes, and even control their sizes. Unlike the Kikaichu King, the Kidaichu Emperor has no limit to its reserves, as it possesses the uncanny ability to instantly convert chakra into a greater size. Furthermore, the Kidaichu Emperor eats chakra at a far faster rate than even the Kikaichu King, capable of eating out entire tailed beast cloaks in a matter of moments. Like the Kikaichu King, it also possesses the enzyme exoskeleton which breaks down most forms of foreign chakra on contact. Bobu's largest Kidaichu Emperor is said to be the size of Kyuubi, though no one knows for certain. It is unknown how many Kidaichu Emperors Bobu has. =Combination Transformation: Chakra Eater = Using the Combination Transformation technique, Bobu is capable of becoming a literal embodiment of insects, possessing the collective absorption capacity of all the kikaichu and kidaichu on him in his fingertips. He looks exactly the same as normal in this form, only with all the insects literally being a part of him. All chakra he absorbs in this state goes to the insects. Useless Seals Bobu has many seemingly useless seals on his body. One is a seal connected to another seal in the ocean, a transport seal which allows him to transport water to where he is at. He has another seal in a volcano as well, used to transport lava, and various other seals of useless purposes. Many of these seals contain weapons and other assorted equipment. Thus, don't be surprised if Bobu summons many weird things in battle. This seals range from Fire Sealing Style to other elemental seals, which can seal elemental techniques, Elemental Transfer Seal (which Bobu releases natural elements such as lava from), explosive seals, sealing seals, etc. His shadow clones automatically have these seals when they are formed, as these seals are inscriptions. This is part of the reason why the Area Draining Seal can use the clones as a new "centre". He applies these seals to several of these insects, stored in his Insect Storage Seal, to use in discrete ways to assassinate enemies without the use of chakra. Aburame Ninjutsu He possesses all the assorted Aburame Ninjutsu, most notably the generic Kikaichu and Kidaichu. He has trained them to be relatively fire and lightning resistant, allowing them to drain chakra from the enemy for a short amount of time if they are coated in lightning and fire, before dying out. This makes them useful to temporarily block/weaken fire/lightning techniques unleashed by the enemy. Bobu normally uses bug clones in battle, as he deems them to be suitably powerful to use as a distraction. With his mastery over them, and his awareness of chakra in chakra sensors, he has successfully been able to mimic his chakra signature in all clones, such that they are indistinguishable to all sensors, even those with Sharingan. He has developed one particular ability with these bugs, though. Kikaichu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Yes, that's right, his Kikaichu can now clone to vastly enhance their cloning and chakra absorption capabilities. Oh, and they can explode using the Bunshin Daibakuha jutsu. This technique is hardly used as his Kikaichu regenerate fast enough on their own during battle. Elemental Ninjutsu Earth Release: Exploding Earth Burial Earth Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique Elemental Combination: Meteor Dragon of Doom Chakra Explosion: Elemental Coating Bobu, upon experiencing all his clones getting dispelled by Sayuri's attack which coated his clones in metal and dispelled them, strived to replicate its effect. After a long period of time, learning from Kontoru Tsuchigumo and his other friends on how such an effect could be achieved, he managed to derive a variant using either Fuuinjutsu (Time Release Seal) or an Elemental Handseal, forcefully converting released chakra into elemental chakra when it impacts the enemy. It is highly effective against clones and shadow clones, dispelling them with great ease by coating them with any of the 5 elements. On humans however the effectiveness is decreased, due to the resistivity of the body to elemental coating. Earth Release: Osmium Wall Striving to make his use of the earth wall even more effective, he has learnt from many sources the strongest/densest minerals of the earth from people like Saibo Kazahana and how to craft it using chakra from Shouzan Hayaku. Learning how to create osmium from pure chakra is obviously more taxing than regular earth techniques, but to Bobu, it is worth it. Possessing a density of 22.6 tonnes per metre cube, or 22.6 kg per litre of water space, it is extremely effective in holding people down. This technique is used like a regular Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, but the mud it generates is liquid Osmium, reaching temperatures of over a thousand degrees celsius. Like its parent technique, it creates a gigantic wall which can either tank a massive amount of force (via inertia) or bury enemies beneath it. This is one of Bobu's signature earth moves, and he has osmium variants for all his earth techniques. Roleplays *Mercenary vs Jonin-A Genin's First Spar! - Bobu's first battle *Mercenary VS Bodyguard - Battle or Assassination? - Bobu's 2nd battle, where his sparring partner left *A Mercenary's First Ninja Lesson - Bobu's first training session *A Mercenary's First Mission! - Bobu's first mission, where he earned 500,000 Ryo *Final Mission: Old friends and a New Beginning - Bobu's first mission, Part 2! *UBC Special: Free For All - Bobu's first FFA, which he won through both luck and strategy *An Unexpected Challenge: Shiguma vs Bobu - Bobu's first Tie! *Homecoming - An RP 2 years ago, when MND was formed. Here Bobu fought against Sayuri Uchiha, though he was transported away before it ended. Here, Bobu learned new properties of chakra which he would use in future. *Cannibalism: Clash of the Insect Kings - Bobu's second Tie! This was a serious battle involving back and forth assaults aiming to outsmart the other user. Here, Bobu learned the true art of insect fighting from the Insect King himself, Shinko Aburame. *Battle of the Century: Uzushio's Finest - Bobu's third Tie! He had much fun in this battle, causing rampant destruction and turning the entire battle into something seemingly out of a dream. Tools *Atomic Bomb - Earned during Bobu's final mission *Diamond Tank - Earned during Bobu's final mission *Flying Thunder God Seal